Devil May Cry 3: Refresh
by MewMew Kirara
Summary: Based on the game. Lemon. My OC Mariah is the Daughter of the Prince of darkness Mundus is betrothe to bot Sons of Sparda a the prophocey said that the daughter of the prince will fall in love with to brother siblings. She is the final piece for a HELL.
1. Mission 01 part 1

**Mission 01-1**

You've heard of it haven't you? The Legend of Sparda. When I was a newborn my mother would tell me stories about it. Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm & the sealed the evil entities off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side. I never believed it. I thought it was just a child's fairy tale. But I discovered that this so-called legend wasn't a myth at all. Sparda existed. How do I? Well…I was betrothed to the sons of Sparda—both of them. Though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins. The two battled each other fiercely like arch enemies.

It seemed as if they derived same sort of twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting.

But in the end… only one was left standing.


	2. Mission 01 part 2

**Mission 01-2**

It was night fall, a man stands in the library looking for something. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with black attire under it. His spiky white hair stood up & he had light blue eyes also the age of 25 years old.

A figure in the shadow came up to him. "So, you're looking for the book of ancient legends. The tale of the Demon warrior Sparda?" The figure said. The man closes the book.

"That's not what I'm looking for. Leave me" The man said, putting the book back on the shelved. The figure came out of the shadow reviled a man whom had bald, tan-skin, his right eye was brown while the other was blue, a scar going down his right eye, & was wearing black attire.

"Then what ARE you looking for, that girl…Mariah's history? Two demons that impregnate two women, one whom bears twin sons & the other whom bears a daughter…That's the story, isn't it?" The bald man asked. Then the man in blue drew his sword & pointed at him.

"Leave me. I won't tell you a third time &…never talk about her." He said in a cold tone.

He then put his hand up & touched the sword. "People inherently fear evil. However…occasionally, a person may become seduced by evil. But she is different from us just by her blood" The bald man said cutting his fingers as his blood drip to the ground as he walked. The man slowly turns to him & drew his sword back to put it back in its sheath.

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

He held a red book, "Share with me. The story of Sparda & Mariah's past…" The bald man asked. The man turns around & began to walk while the bald man stood there with a wicked smile on his face.

Soon, they both appeared at an entrance with group of stairs, they stood at the bottom of the staircase. "The activation method is as I described before. It should be a simple matter for you, I will go to his place" The bald man told him as he begins to walk away. "I believe that I know where the item we seek is located. And you should dispose of any obstacles quickly" He said.

Then an army of horrible creatures appeared with scythes in their hands approaching him & started to surround him. Three of them attack him from the front, behind, & right. He block them by using the sheath of his sword, he then drown his sword & started killing them one by one. His strength was unbelievably that they didn't even stand a chance against him. The battle was over, he re-sheath his sword & fixed his hair back to it once was…dust came out when he did it. He walks the direction that his companion went, but he then pull a picture out of jacket of a girl in a pink sundress, holding a dark red katana sword, & smiling...the girl had long black hair with a bit a maroon brown highlights, brown eyes that sparkle like a pebble, smooth & beauty bronze skin. _Soon I'll have you back with me & we'll peacefully together, my sweet angel. _He thought & put the picture back once it came. He walk to the entrance, "It begins."


	3. Mission 01 part 3

**Mission 01-3**

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG…_

As the phone, there came a sleepy groaning from the couch. The person got up & went to the desk, where there were two guns, a katana, an opened pizza bow with pizza still in it, & a picture of a blonde woman. The person was around the age of 18, short black hair that was held back by headband, brown eyes, bronze skin, wearing blue flap-pocket flare jeans, white cap-sleeve top, white sneakers, a crystal clear amulet around her neck, & a salmon colored jacket. But before they could answer it, the bathroom busted open reviling a shirtless man whom had fingerless gloves on, camouflage pants, black boots, & a red amulet around his neck. The person stood there & watches him, get the bit of water out of his hair & then he walk to his desk not before kick the chair in the air, sit in, put his feet up on the desk, making the phone fly in his hand. The person was still sleepy from the endless ringing & just stood there to who it was.

"Sorry, not for business yet." He said & tosses the phone back on the hook. "Another client, huh. We should put not open signs up." The person said walking back to the couch. The person's voice was sounded like a woman, soft & gentle. "Hey Mariah, you still tire? Why don't you come sit on your man's lap?" He signals her to come sit on his lap. She sighs, went over to him, & sat on his lap. She sat facing him with her crest against his crest & her back facing the front. She drifted back to sleep until she felt his hand sneak it way into her pants, squeeze her ass, & massage it.

"Dante, why do you always do this when I sit on you?" she asked.

"Because I love you & your ass is so soft & spank-able, Mew." He said, continuing with it while grabbing a slice of pizza. He afford her a slice, she shook her head "no" sleepily. "We haven't even picked a name for this & we're already getting calls." Dante said, eating his pizza.

The front door, man came in with a book in his hands & stood in front them. Mariah got a bad vibe from him so she tighten her grip on Dante & nuzzle into his crest for some comfort. Dante was a bit angry that this man interrupts his "ass" time with his Mariah. "You a customer too? Well, if you want to use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilet's in the back." Dante said.

"Are your names Dante & Mariah? Son of Sparda & Daughter of Mundus?" The man asked; touch the pools sides with two fingers.

"Where did you hear that?" Dante asked.

"From your brother…& her second fiancé." The man said, looking the amulets that Dante & Mariah had. "He sent this invitation for the both of you. Please accept it." With that he toss the desk in the air, making Dante & Mariah flip through the air, landing on top of the desk with a gun in Dante's hand & the katana in her hand ready to be unsheathe. They were ready to shoot & slash the man, but he was gone. Dante stood up, put the gun in the holster, jump down from on top of the desk while Mariah sat on it put her katana down.

"Invitation, huh? He asked, catching the pizza in one hand & taking the slice he bit off, to finish it. Just then a creatures busted through the glass in the front door & the ground underneath them, stab him with the scythes they were carrying. Some of Dante's blood got on Mariah's face, she grab her katana jump of the desk with her eyes closed. She walk to the creature that was in her way, slice it in half, & then on her eyes, but this time her eyes were red as the blood in your veins. "I advised you to move. Because you just put me in a killing fucking mood." She said as some of them surround her. The creatures with the scythes in Dante was standing there until one of was push back by Dante's hand, hit the wall, & turn to dust. The skull of the creature landed in Dante's hand. The other creatures were surprised that Dante was still live, Mariah smirked at the faces.

Dante spin the skull on his finger tip walking, one of them was still holding on to its weapon, & was being drag along with Dante. He then kick it in the face send it to the other & the skull also. Most of them turn to dust. Walking over to his gun & the pizza, instead picking up his black gun Ebony…he grabs his unfinished pizza. The creatures walk behind him as he heads to the old jukebox. He pulls the piece of scythe that was in crest while leaving the two pieces in his arm & leg, he toss it at the ceiling fan which was cut down by it, & turn most of the creatures that followed him into dust. "This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!" He said, pressing the open button for the jukebox, but nothing came out, pressed it three more times still nothing. He turns around, punch it, then music started to play. More creatures came some went Dante's way & others went Mariah's way. Both of them started tapping the beat of the music.

The fight was on. Dante fought most of them hand to hand combat with a little help from the scythe pieces still in lams. Pulls the white gun Ivory he had in his back pants out & started shooting. Dante then jump on the back of them & rode it like skateboard while doing this, he grab Ebony & used both guns. Rode it off the pool table into the ceiling then land on the table, making the cue balls fly in the air, he shot at the white cue ball into the others fly into the creatures. Catching his trademark sword Rebellion, he sliced the pool table into two, kicking in one way & the other Mariah's way. Mariah jump just in time to dodge the table & making contact with the creatures. "Dante, are you trying to hurt me?" She asked facing him. "Hell no, not you. I just don't want anything to happen to my little Mew." Dante said. One of the creatures took this a good opportunity to attack her behind so they did. Mariah senses this, she unsheathes her katana & slices one of them, but when she slice it; it turn to stone. "Oops, my bad. I forgot to tell you that I can turn you into stone if I cut myself with my Katana." With that, she startled cutting each of them down. One of them came behind her trying to cut her head off so to dodge it she did the splits & slice it. With the last killed, she ran over to Dante & stood beside him. "The end? Don't bet on it." Dante said.


	4. Mission 01 part 4

**Mission 01-3**

**_Warning: Lemon!_**

After the fight, Dante was sitting on the desk while Mariah was sitting between his legs, wiping the Hell Prides' blood of her katana. "So what do we do now, D?" she asked as felt something poking her in her ass. She felt Dante's dick telling her that he want sex & it was making her wet really bad. When Mariah fights someting inside want to fuck her right there on the spot. "Dante, you know I can't." she said. Dante took off his gloves, started unzipping her pants, & put a finger in her already wet pussy. She moan, Dante took this a perfect chance to kiss her so he did. Their tongues fought, Dante's won, he soon started kissing her neck, & groping her perfect bosom.

"D-Dante, not there." she moaned. His finger work its magic on her, Mariah couldn't the pleasure he was giving her & cummed on his hand. Dante pulled his hand out & move from Mariah, leaving her panting & wonder what's wrong. Licking the creamy treat off his hand, "Sweeter than candy itself." he said staring at her with love in his eyes. Mariah walk over to Dante, got on her knees, & unbutton his pants.

She could see the very hard lump in his underwear, it was so happy to see her. She pull both his pants & underwear down, taking a good look at his huge penis. Gulp, she put the entire thing in her mouth & started bobbing her head in a fast motion. Dante grunted, he put his hand on the back of her head, trying to put his entire dick in her mouth. She gag on the warm seeds that was in her mouth after she swallow his cum, Mariah into a position on the desk, but Dante didn't come her. She knew what to say & do.

"Dante, my wet pussy is waiting for. Will you please come please it?" she asked playing with her pussy. He smirked & came to her. Positioning himself at her entrance, he thrust hard into her making her scream in pleasure. He thrust into her endless, she needed to grab on to someting; Dante. He straighten his back, he could hold her made better, "Faster...make me co-come all over the fl-floor...D-Dante?!" She begged him. He went faster before they knew it, all of Mariah's cum was in a white creamy puddle under them. Mariah felt her climax coming so was Dante's. "Mar-Mariah, let's come together okay, baby?" he asked still fucking the hell out of her. She shook her head "yes". After a few more thrust, they came together in hot glorious heat & sweat.

"I love you." Mariah said kissing him for the passionate sex.

"I love you, too." He said in the kiss.

After they love making, Mariah went to fetch Dante's pizza so they could finish it, but before she could did it…another creature came, but it was different; it was red, taller, & had a different kind of scythe. It raises its scythe to strike her down, but got shot down by a bullet. She turned around to see Dante grabbing his red leather jacket, swinging it across his shoulder. He started heading to the door with Mariah right beside him.

"Mew, I can already tell. It looks like this is going be one hell of a party." He said kick the door down…


End file.
